


Destiny awaits

by TheMagicalSprout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicalSprout/pseuds/TheMagicalSprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's mostly AU, a story where almost all the mentioned families have creature blood. There are dominant and submissive, but the lemon will have to wait till later chapters since I'm started with them as kids. Read more in the notes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The birth of dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is the dominant born with a mixture of creatures that gave him an enormous amount of power. as for Harry, his parents did not die in this story, they lived, and did what they could to protect him. There also Neville and his parents who was assumed for some reason as Draco's mate.
> 
> This is my first time publishing a story that i have written, and i will in the end note put some info about the Creature Blood in each character

June 30 1980

People were going in and out of the room, Lucius Malfoy was getting more agitated with each passing moment. His wife was in the room giving birth to their son, and he was afraid that something would go wrong. There were more than five healers inside and none had come out yet with any news, and the Healers Assistants would avoid Lucius on their way in and out.  
“Lucius would you just sit down, you are starting to give me a headache” Severus Snape barked at Lucius  
“I cannot just quietly sit with you while my mate is suffering inside!”  
“She has the best healers in there with her, nothing will go wrong, now sit down, or I will force you to do so”  
Lucius Glared at Severus, but still ended up sitting on one of the chairs, knowing that Severus could force him to do so.

Few hours had gone by and finally a cry of a baby could be heard, Lucius Stood up and walked quickly to the door that was opened and one of the Healers came out of it carrying a small bundle between her arms.  
Lucius although he would never admit it if asked, had tears in his eyes, while looking at his son, and Gently carrying him  
“What about my mate? How is she?”  
“Lady Malfoy is fine my Lord but currently resting after the birth”  
Lucius looked to his right and saw Severus gently smiling, but his eyes spoke volumes, and Lucius knew exactly what Severus meant.  
His son was different, he could sense nothing human about him, and that was perfectly fine with him, but the mixture he could sense for now from his son, is promising to be far more powerful than what they have ever seen.  
His son was a pure dominant, more so than Severus and himself combined. But while his son was still young, Lucius would have to do many things so no one would notice the mixture and the power he has. Especially Voldemort he must never realize that his son is this powerful.

“Severus this is your Godson Draco Lucius Malfoy”  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the name   
“Are you sure Narcissa would be fine with the name?”  
“Oh she wouldn’t mind”  
Lucius was smiling knowing she would be absolutely against the name at first, but he was sure he could persuade her to agree with him in the end.   
He handed his son back to the healer so they could take care of him, and after nodding at Severus he went in to see his mate.

Severus headed back to where he was sitting before. Many thoughts were going through his mind, he was happy that Narcissa Had safely given birth, but now that he saw Draco, there will be more work to do. He needs to find a way to help his friends protect their son. There was also Lily to be thought about, she will soon be giving birth too. Hopefully that one will go well too.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts when Lucius came out of the room in hurried step to the hall outside   
“Lucius what is going on?”  
“The barriers are trembling and someone is trying to access the manor!”  
“What? Who could it be?”  
They both moved outside the manor and Lucius used sonorous charm  
“SHOW YOURSELVES”  
It was dark and Severus prepared himself for battle if needed  
“Do not be afraid, we come peacefully”  
A voice sounded out of nowhere   
Both Lucius and Severus were looking for the source, and they couldn’t identify it  
“Who are you? And what do you want?” Lucius shouted   
“We come from the Elf Lord Court,we sensed something and we have come to make sure if it’s true or not”  
“Show me your magical signature”  
Severus could see the worried lines on Lucius’s face, and the only way to know if they were truly elves or not would be by seeing their magical signature, but he knew that if the elves were refused entrance it could cause a huge problem.  
A sign was laminating through the barrier that could only be made by those close to the Elf Lord.  
With a resigned sigh Lucius lowered the barrier so they could enter

Two elves one short and the other tall appeared in front of them  
The shorter spoke first “I am Gaeron and this is my partner Noruiben We mean you no harm Lord Malfoy, but a sudden burst of magic was felt from your mansion, and we were previously told that your wife was expecting”

“You were told right” with a curt nod Lucius turned his back and moved to inside the manor, Severus and the two elves followed. 

Gaeron spoke while they walked “Then you should have made the precaution in case something like this happened, My Lord, you realize with that kind of burst of magic, many will be coming here for your son”

Lucius was taking them to the main hall “His creature inheritance was hard to determine, mostly we though he would only be a dark elf”  
“Well you thought wrong, Your so-“  
“My son is my responsibility and no one shall dare to even think of getting closer to him”  
Noruiben was now glaring at Gaeron  
“I apologize for my partner’s choice of words, what he means is that we are here now to help you provide protection for the boy”  
Lucius eyes narrowed at that and he looked directly into the Noruiben eyes, and used all his dominant Veela effects   
“Now why would the Elf court offer protection, while yes I would accept your inquiring, but to offer protection, there must be something else”

The two elves started fidgeting

But Lucius didn’t give them the chance to speak “ Now you either tell the truth, and I will know if you lie, or you get out of my property”

Gaeron let out an exasperated breath “To hell with the rules, there was a prophecy stating that a child would be born of mixed creature blood and that child would lead to the prosperity of magical creatures”

“And you think that my son is the child in the prophecy”  
Gaeron nodded “We used to think that, but now that we are here and we can sense him, we are sure he is”  
Severus spoke up this time “How many people know of this prophecy”  
Noruiben looked at him and winced then looked at Lucius which caused Severus to narrow his eyes “Too many to be good, that’s why you need to start protecting your son immediately”  
Gaeron took a deep breath before speaking “ There is also the matter of your son’s mate”

“What don’t tell me there is also another prophecy that includes my son’s mate”  
“Not really, it is just one prophecy, the mate is going to be vulnerable, some people can track the mate easily, and if they did before we could, then they can use him easily.”  
“Well we don’t have to worry about that until they are both older”  
“Actually no we have to start from now, I as a magic tracer, can clearly see the untied trace to the mate, which means the other child hasn’t been born yet, but once he is, due to how powerful your son is, the trace will be tied, and anyone who can trace magic will be able to see it.”  
“Well then I guess you will be staying here for awhile, Severus do call the others for the gathering, and I will start with the blood wards now”  
Severus nodded and went to the other room, Noruiben kept staring at his back.

“Lord Malfoy we shall aid you with our own barriers”  
Lucius Nodded and had them follow him to where he would start on the wards


	2. The beginning of the submissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing with the first chapter, and noting that i will mostly be updating either weekly or every 4 days but no less 
> 
> and Merry christmas to all ~^.^~

July 31st 1981

Lily was preparing the cake for her son’s first birthday. Harry was playing with his toy train making it fly with his wild magic. She had honestly wanted to lock all of his magic until he was old enough but James wouldn’t let her. Though no one would blame her if she did, her son almost died as a baby when a sudden burst of magic was directed at him, if it wasn’t for her magic reacting she wouldn’t have been able to save him. The only way to do it was to lock Harry’s magic away until he was older and his body could handle, but she was terrified cause that power wasn’t Her baby’s so whose to say it won’t come again and crush him once his magic is unlocked?

James came into the house with Sirius and Remus both stumbling the first two running to Harry and Remus coming to say hi to her  
She smiled at Remus and started preparing some snacks for them“Sometime I wonder if I have three babies”  
“You know how they get with Harry”  
“As if you don’t” Sirius spoke from beside Harry who was laughing happily at seeing them  
“Who wouldn’t!” Remus retorted 

James moved to his wife in the kitchen and hugged her from the back 

“What’s wrong?” Lily spoke worriedly when she felt destress coming from her mate  
“The Malfoys took the Longbottoms under their protection, with them being now against Voldemort, that puts us as Voldemort main targets”  
Lily stiffened at that news “What will we do?”

“I have asked Lucius if it was possible to take Harry in, but even I realize my hard request, there is something going on with his son and the Longbottoms son, having Harry there would put the danger to a new level”

Lily spoke with tears in her eyes “I- I could ask Severus, I’m sure he-“

Remus was the one who spoke this time “it’s no use Lils we tried everything, no one is willing, not with having the prophecy about the Longbottom’s boy, we will have to do this on our own, Dumbledore though has decided to help us”

“What, you would rely on that old coot? You know he would have ulterior motives”

James spoke sadly “I know Lils but I have to protect you and Harry, and for that I’m willing to go with him for now”

Lily had tears in her eyes at this she didn’t know what she should do, and she can protect her family.

“No, There must be something else we could do”

\--

Harry’s Birthday went on and it has been three months now, Both Lily and James had moved to Godric Hollow, that was under a fidelius. 

It was cold and Harry wouldn’t stop crying, so she hugged him hoping he would stop. Severus had tried to contact her, but she couldn’t talk to him. Two months ago she went to him to ask him to take Harry and protect him, while both her and James, tried to fool Voldemort, but Severus said he couldn’t, since he was assigned to Protect Neville Longbottom. 

Now she was afraid that she would fail to protect her baby. Shouts were coming from downstairs and that made Harry scream louder and Lily was so afraid she didn’t know what would happen. 

“Mama Loves you Harry so much, I will always protect you”

Somehow their hideout was discovered, she had to do something to protect her baby, she put Harry in the crib for a second to get her wand and a huge blast came through the door pushing her away from the crib

“Lily! Get Harry and run!” James was screaming but she couldn’t.  
And Voldemort was already casting his curse   
“Avada Kedavra”   
“NO!”  
Lily screamed with all her might and she tried move between the cure and her son but it was too late and she was pushed away again because of the clash of the power from the curse and Harry’s locked magic. 

Voldemort perished on the spot, his body dissipating.

Lily ran to her son. The other Death eaters felt their lord perish and ran away. James came running to the room   
Lily was holding her son and crying, James fell to the floor crying, but Lily looked at him and smiled  
“I don’t know what happened James. But our son - h-he is alive! He is fine!”  
Jame’s eyes widened at that and he tried to get up and move to them, and a cry came from Harry, as if he was assuring his father that he was fine, though there was a livid red scar on his forehead

“We have to leave now James whatever happened here, no one must know about it, especially not Dumbledore, I have prepared a port key for us that no one would know about”

James was hugging his family and nodded “yes no one must know about this, and we need to check Harry’s magic too, something is going on now, and I don’t want it to hurt him”

They started preparing, with Harry not leaving their sight. He had quited down. Though due to the fact that none of them was a magic tracer they did not notice his magical trace being to tied to another, and then the connection cut off. Which had Harry screaming again, as if he was in pain, and Lily had gotten a salve to put on the scar, thinking that was whats making him cry.

And with that the Potter family used a port key and moved to a place not even their friends knew, after they had set Godric Hollow into flames with fiendfyre.


	3. Back from the assumed death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marry Christmas to all!
> 
> Even though I did say I would update weekly or every four days or so. I had been re-reading what i had written so far, and since I'm updating scene by scene i knew it would be too short for an update. So I decided to shorten the update periodto 1-3 days so Have fun!

10 years later August 2nd 1991

Everyone thought that the Potter family had temporarily defeated Voldemort and perished with him. They were thought of as heroes, their friends mourned them and no one knew what truly happened. But Albus Dumbledore had his doubts about it, and he knew nothing would be assured till now when the letter would be sent.

Severus had regretted that he couldn’t help Lily, but nothing could be done now. Draco was now eleven and they were taking him and Neville both to Diagon Alley to buy what they would need for school. They both had been taught on how to protect themselves. And Hogwarts would be safe for them since Severus and their Guardians would be watching them there.  
The problem was that Draco showed no signs of connecting to Neville, he would treat him as a dear friend but nothing more, and that might be due to the fact they were still kids, but still there should have been some signs to show they were mates. Though no one seems to think there is anything wrong with that, so Severus tried to ignore it for now.

Lily and James had finally been found, well actually stumbled upon. They had been living in America for the past ten years, until an owl came to their house holding the Hogwarts letter for Harry. 

It was now time for their son to join Hogwarts.

They had kept Harry’s power locked all this time, but finally with the letter they both knew they could no longer hide. While they had explained to Harry about his power and how it was needed to be locked so he would stay hidden and protected. Their son had grown to be a quiet child, who was easily terrified of anything strange. They ended up trying to encourage him themselves to do things and find friend, but he was always distracted and hated to interact with many people.

Here they were now in Diagon Alley, Harry would stick beside his mother, and keep on refusing his father’s attempts to take him to the flying brooms shop.

“Come on Harry you’re going to love this!”  
“I don’t want to, I just want to stay with mom”  
“Now now James, lets just go get Harry’s books first then we can go check your beloved broom shop”  
James pouted but still followed his son and wife.

Lily stood in front of Flourish and Blotts, when she saw Severus Snape inside, she stopped and decided maybe it would be better to go to Madam Malkins shop first. James also saw Severus, and he knew that while Lily understood Severus all those years ago,, she still couldn’t forgive him as her best friend for refusing to protect her son. James held his wife’s hand and she looked at him and spoke “Maybe it would be better to finish with Madam Malkin first?”  
“Sure love, why not?”

Harry was confused, why wouldn’t his parents go inside? He would have loved to go inside and check all the books. He loved reading book, preferred them to being with people actually. Except for his parents everyone else made him feel uneasy. His mother always said it was because of his creature inheritance and that his magic was locked. So his inheritance was trying to show up in his personality. Though he didn’t really care about magic, he was fine with not using it at all. His family did everything to protect him, so why would he ruin their effort by wanting something he could live without.

They were now walking to a shop where he would supposedly get the rope for his new school. The letter was kind of creepy it found them so easily when no one else was able to do so. But Harry guessed that’s just how magic is. He entered the shop, not realizing his parent were still outside. He was looking at all the different cloths hanging around the shop. Wizards really do have weird taste in clothes. He kept looking and walking without seeing ahead of him, and ended up bumping into someone and falling to the floor.

Harry was a bit scared and immediately started apologizing, a hand reached out to help but he immediately got up on his on, and readjusted his glasses so he could see better.  
It was a boy with dark hair, and the boy was smiling at him. Harry wanted to return the smile, but again it was of fear and worrying surrounding him, it never happened this way, people from his previous school said he suffered from some type of autism, but his parents told him that he wasn’t sick and the reason was because of what he is.  
Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and was going to reach to shake the offered hand, but before he could the boy was pushed behind and now stood a blond boy who was glaring at Harry.

“Draco stop glaring at him! He didn’t do anything”  
The dark haired boy spoke from behind the blond one

For Some reason Harry felt more afraid than he ever was in his life. He wanted to run and when he heard his mother calling him, he ran to her, wanting to get away from here  
“What’s wrong Harry?”  
“Nothing! Please let us just get out of here!”  
“Alright alright we will just get you a rope and leave!”  
“No! We leave Now!”  
Lily could feel her boy trembling, so she looked up to where he came from, prepared to fight whoever scared her little boy, and made him like that, though she was not prepared to see Narcissa Malfoy and Alice Longbottom with two boys. With Alice Gasping in shock.


	4. Harry's fear escalates, and old friends meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Beautiful readers
> 
> this night was so hectic and crazy ~^.^~
> 
> any way as I said i would shorten the update period so here you go

“Lily Potter! So it’s true! You all lived”

Lily took a deep breath before speaking “Yes Alice we survived fine without anyone”  
Alice winced and Lily continued “Now excuse us”

The Potter family went and got a robe that was good for Harry, who wouldn’t dare look up or anywhere but the floor, for fear of seeing the blond boy.  
James tried to engage his son in a conversation, but it was useless, Harry would either nod or shake his head, even if the answer required more.

When they were leaving Madam Malkins Harry Finally gathered the courage to look from the window of the shop, and see the blond boy staring at him, which made him look down again.

Their visit to Diagon Alley didn’t go unnoticed, soon enough there were reporters everywhere, and in their swarm, Lily Potter lost Harry and was now running around trying to find him.

As for Harry he tried to run away from those people, he hated when strangers touched him, so he ran away out of instincts and soon enough bumped into a man who caught Harry’s hand before he could fall on the ground.

“I’m sorry!”  
“It’s alrigh-“  
The man stopped mid sentence after he saw the eyes of the boy looking at him. He had come here after hearing the news that said James and Lily Potter were spotted in Diagon Alley, and now there he was staring into the eyes that were so similar to one of the people he was looking for.

“Harry?” Harry got scared, how did this man know who he was?! he tried to slowly back away. But stopped when he felt the same feeling he got from the blond boy in the clothes shop. He stood frozen in his spot, and slowly looked behind.

Yup it was blondie again. Harry did the only thing he knows how to do to get his parents to him. He sat on the ground and held his knees to his chest and started humming. His mother had said that this humming was his instinct to call for protection, but this time, he was truly terrified, he didn’t want the blond boy to get any closer.

Lily was running around screaming Harry’s name, but once she heard the hum she started running to a certain direction with James beside her.

Draco was confused, why was that boy terrified of him? He might have been angry at the beginning when he saw the boy bump into Neville, but he didn’t know why he was angry. This never happened before, his father told him that Neville was his mate-to -be, but he never acted this way with anyone else. Was this boy a dominant too? No, that can’t be, this boy is terrified, he read somewhere that -  
His line of thought was cut when he saw the boy who ran look at him, again terrified! Is he really that terrifying? The boy crouched on the ground, and started humming the saddest thing ever.

The hum for some reason made Draco want to go and hug the boy, and try to do anything to stop that sadness and fear, but No way would he do that, so Draco backed off slowly hoping the effect would subside, but unfortunately it had increased with every step.

Lily saw her boy on the ground beside him was Sirius Black and the Malfoy kid on the other side. She got to Harry and hugged him, she started whispering things to his ears, just to soothe his nerves like she usually do when he get like this, but Harry wouldn’t stop, he was trembling. Lily could feel how much his magic core wanted to be unlocked, but that can never happen, must never happen.

Lily looked around, for some reason Harry was still scared. Sirius looked shocked, but the Malfoy kid was just staring at her boy. A thought came into Lily’s mind, she wasn’t sure but she wanted to try it. It might help Harry.

She smiled gently and reached her hand to the Malfoy kid who narrowed his eyes at her  
“What’s your name?”  
Still cautious but never wanting to show his fear  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy”  
“Well Draco could you please lend me your hand?”  
And she reached her hands towards his, making him narrow his eyes even more. Severus came now to stand behind him.  
“Lily! You-“  
“Not now Severus”  
She cut him off, but Draco was looking at Harry then at her hand, slowly he reached his hand to Lily’s, who smiled gratefully at him, She pulled Draco closer and put his Hand on Harry’s head. 

That would be something she would regret for awhile. The moment Draco’s hand touched Harry, his scar started glowing, and he started screaming as if in pain.  
Draco immediately removed his hand, but it was already too late, Harry’s magic was reacting wildly and Lily didn’t know what to do. Draco had moved far away from Harry, the moment he touched Harry he felt so much pain coming from him.

Everyone was gathering around them, James took Harry from Lily and aparated away, Lily immediately followed suit and Sirius was holding her hand to apparate with her. 

In the house James and lily were staying in, two pops of apparition were heard. James was putting Harry on the couch, who kept on screaming for awhile, but as sudden as the screaming happened, he had gone so quiet after that, which got James even more worried

“What happened Lily why would Harry react that way to the Malfoy kid”  
“I don’t know James, honestly I thought there might be a possibility that he is Harry’s mate, but the moment he touched Harry. The magic core of Harry went so wild I couldn’t contain it. I felt some keenness to the Malfoy kid, but there must be some other reason to it than him being Harry’s mate!”

She was now sitting beside Harry, hugging him and rubbing his back soothingly.

Sirius spoke up for the first time since he got Harry  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive! You let me spend all these years in grief and regrets for not being there that day”  
“I’m sorry my friend, Its not that I didn’t trust you, but something happened that day, that we are not sure of till this day, but we didn’t want Dumbledore to get his hand on Harry, we had to completely cut everyone off”  
James spoke in a quiet voice, and sad on a chair beside the couch where Lily and Harry were sitting on , and conjured a chair for Sirius to sit on too  
“But I could have helped you!”  
“No Sirius, Dumbledore had so many connections and I couldn’t risk it, now after we finally thought we managed to have control on Harry’s magic this happens, now I’m not sure if I should send Harry to Hogwarts!”  
James was worried that they would find out his son was submissive and use his massive power, right now any dominant can if he finds out Harry is a submissive, but they worked all those years to hide his creature inheritance, and no one can ever sense it, to everyone he is just going to be a normal wizard with recessive creature features.  
“Remus will be there, he is a Defense against the dark arts professor there!”  
“That’s not enough! Sirius, my son can barely defend himself, how can I leave him alone!”  
Harry knew that with the way he felt around people, he would always need his parents, though he also knew he had to go to Hogwarts. To be honest he didn’t want to, he didn’t need his magic, if all what it made him feel was the constant fear, and the worrying to his parents, and not to forget the mad man after his life. Though he knew he had to be in Hogwarts, something was pushing him to be there. His fate depends on Hogwarts.

While Harry’s thoughts has been going around he was still listening to the conversation going around him, he knew how his dad always wanted to protect him but he wanted show his dad that he can survive in that school and he would be perfectly fine, since he had to be there. Even though he was a bit wary of the stranger, and he was acting on his instincts by staying close to his mom as much as possible, then speaking up with a voce close to a whisper

“Dad it’s fine, nothing bad will happen, I’m just going to be my usual self, and no one will come to me they will just leave me on my own!”  
Lily looked Harry in the eye and spoke “Harry, I want you to have friends there, and I’m sure that there will be people, who will see you for who you are and they will be your friends for just that!you’re perfect exactly the way you are!”  
“Only you would say that mom, but, umm mom who is this guy?”  
He knew his parents would never let a dangerous man into the house, and tried his best not to let fear and the un-comfort win over and show on his face.

Lily hugged him closer to her, and James smiled at his son “Harry this is your godfather Sirius Black, we told you about him before”

Harry eyes widened, his father had told him many things about his godfather, and their pranks and misfortune as kids, Harry had loved hearing those stories, and wished he would get friends he could be at rest with, without having the fear that came to him whenever he got close to someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I'll be jumping between the past and the present, what I mean by that is that I'll be mentioning some scene though I'll be putting dates at the beginning of the scene. The past will mostly be when Harry and Draco were younger than ten  
> and the present will be the time the story is going through which is basically now; in their first year and so on, until I'm done with mentioning all the important scenes from the past.
> 
> And sometimes I'll be even going more in the past than just for our Harry and Draco , I'll be mentioning a past event about my OCs Gaeron and Noruiben for now
> 
> Just always see the date at the beginning of the scene so you won't get confused


	5. Too young for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Scene this time though it's in the past

December 20th 1987

Draco was so tired and Noruiben kept on pushing him for Control, he wanted to play in the snow with Neville. He even preferred to be inside studying than being here outside trying to control his magic, which as he has been telling Noruiben is too strong for him to control.

But he did not want to whine or complain, that was not something a Malfoy should ever do. Though the exhaustion will soon catch up with him as always.

Narcissa Had been observing her son while he did his usual magic control training. She knew it was important for him to learn it so he could protect himself, but he was just a kid.

He was too young!

She had argued with Lucius so many times about this, but it was no use, she was just forced to see her son suffer and be sad while his mate was playing on the other side.  
Her son should be playing and having fun. While yet it would be important to educate him and his manners, he was still too young to have to learn that kind of magic control!

Noruiben was now screaming at Draco, pushing him to the limit where his anger would flare, and he would try to teach Draco how to control it.

Draco anger did flare up, he hated that Noruiben knew how to push him, and he wanted this to be over, so he pushed all his anger at Noruiben and his magic pushed the full elf far away from him.

Draco smirked at that, but he didn’t see it when Noruiben’s hand moved calling for the elven magic, which was directed at Draco and pushed him onto the ground.

Draco couldn’t get up, he tried pushing with his magic but it didn’t work!

“Search for the exact point to push into, I know you can feel it! Just look closely don’t let your magic blind you, and you will find it” Noruiben who had moved closer to Draco spoke up.

Draco tried to do as he was instructed and after what looked like eternity he was finally able to do it.

Noruiben smiled proudly at him “You did well Draco, I knew you could do it!”

Draco smirked weakly from where he was lying on the ground, and Noruiben aided him with getting to the house.

The moment they entered the Manor, Narcissa started fussing over Draco, Making sure he ate well and rested for awhile before he could go and play with Neville.

Draco knew all this training was done for his own sake, so he could protect himself wherever he was, and that was the reason he tried so hard to do as they say, if he didn’t his mother will be standing by his side refusing it too, and since no one would listen, she would be sad and argue with his father, so he decided to be good and listen to what they told him.

But now after all that training, he gets to play with Neville and have fun. When he went to see what Neville was doing he found him playing with the frog he had given him on his birthday. So Draco decided not to interrupt them and go fly on his broom instead.

\--

The two boys had finished dinner and now were getting ready to go to sleep, Draco had gone to bed with his mother tucking him in as always, she would kiss his forehead and wish him a goodnight.

Draco had been so tired so he was asleep right after his mother left. 

Though it wasn’t for long, Draco dreams were sometimes scary, but not like this one, he wasn’t the one terrified, he could see a kid running with a guy in a black hood running after him, Draco ran after them to try and help the boy but all of a sudden they were in a different place, they were in a nursery with the boy sitting in a corner but the man with the hood no longer there. Draco tried to speak up, he couldn’t see the boy’s face it was too dark, and before he could the man was back again holding a wand and saying a curse Draco knew was the killing curse, so he screamed to stop the guy and stood right in front of the wand, but the curse went right through him, lighting the room with a blinding green light, and soon hit the boy in the corner who was now laying on the ground and Draco felt pure anguish at that, and the man in the black hood was laughing in victory.

Draco woke up with tears in his eyes screaming one word when his mother and his Guardians came in 

“Myhidr**!..Myhidr!”  
He kept on chanting those words, and his mother tried to calm him down as for the elves, Noruiben had gone running to Neville the moment he heard those words, but thankfully when he went there he saw that Neville awake but not harmed

“Is Draco alright?” the boy asked worriedly and Noruiben nodded  
“Why don’t you come with me?”  
Neville looked questioningly at Noruiben but still got out of be and held his hand, and together they waled to Draco’s room.

“I think Neville should stay with Draco tonight” Noruiben spoke up when he entered the room, and Narcissa glared at him.  
“No! I have had enough of all what you say should happen, my son is tired! And he just had a nightmare, I want you all out of here now!”   
she spoke firmly, and dared any of the elves to speak. Her mate wasn’t here now, and she knew he would argue with her if he was, but right now she knew only she could sooth her little boy, and even if Neville was his mate, he wasn’t who Draco needed this time, of that she was sure.

Noruiben looked disapprovingly but still he got out with Gaeron who had chosen to be quiet through all the commotion. And they both helped Neville get back to bed and promising that Draco will be fine in the morning and there is nothing wrong. 

Only when they both were outside the manor did Gaeron speak up.

“Draco was calling for his mate in the elvish tongue, his dreams were telling him his mate was in danger, his elven blood was responding to his mate”  
Gaeron spoke softly

“Well as we saw Neville is fine, but the mother needs to understand that her son doesn’t need her at this time and that he needs Neville!” Noruiben was angry, why would Narcissa ignore her son’s needs for her foolish wants?

“What if he didn’t need Narcissa or Neville?”

“What do you mean by that Gaeron?”

“Well you were always better than me in tracing bond Noruiben, but”

“But what?” 

“What if you were wrong? I was always able to sense the feint signs of bonds, but in this case it was hard, the power was too strong when the mate was born it was cut off for some reason and none of us could trace it” he took a deep breath before continuing   
“What if Neville wasn’t his mate”  
“No it’s impossible, I saw the trace before it disappeared, now enough of this talk. We will have to speak to Lucius once comes, so he could talk to his mate.

With that Noruiben vanished to his quarters and Gaeron just kept looking at the sky, thinking about the possibility of the mistake before he himself had gone to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Myhidr : is closest words in Elvish to a soulmate (or so I have been told ) and I apologize to anyone who knows the language and think it's wrong then do correct me please! :)
> 
> A final note, I'm looking for a Beta, but I have no idea how to go on searching for one, or if there is a place to look for one, I make lots of mistakes and sometime even when I keep re-reading what I wrote, i still do miss those errors.
> 
> So help me dear readers if you do know about how i could find a Beta ~^.^~
> 
> TMS--


	6. To Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's gonna be back to the present time in this scene

September 1st 1991

Harry was walking with his parents and his Godfather, they were in King Cross’s station heading to platform 9 and 3/4. He was looking around warily there was a huge commotion after they had appeared in Diagon Alley.

They had to go through a wall to get to the platform, though Harry was kind of afraid even after he saw the group of red heads go through it too. He feared with his bad luck he would hit the wall instead, but his mother was behind him guiding and encouraging.

The station was crowded with families and students, Lily was clinging to Harry not wanting him to leave. and James was laughing at her. Harry was hugging his mother, he was scared of all those people, he would be alone now, his parents won’t be there to save him if he needed them. The sound of the train announcing it’s departure, had Lily crying and James taking Harry away to the train before it departs.

“Harry do not worry, and write to us everyday, we will be there if anything happens, alright?”

Harry nodded to his father and got on the train, he was moving through the cabins looking for an empty one, and at the end he found one and sat there looking at the window trying not to let the fear of being away from his parent get to him, until a red head came in and asked him if he could sit here, to which Harry nodded awkwardly.

“Hey, my name is Ronald Weasley what’s yours?”  
Harry was hoping to stay quiet for the rest of the road, but he knew he had to answer, with a timid smile he looked at the boy “I’m Harry-Harry Potter”  
The boy’s eyes widened “Merlin’s beard, my dad was talking about you yesterday! Everyone thought you were dead! You are a hero to everyone, you will be so popular”

Oh no! Someone who is fascinated with his heroism, James had warned Harry to stay away from those people, who would only be there to use him.  
Loud commotion was heard before the cabin door was slid open and none other than Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom standing right behind him.

Harry felt the goosebumps all over his body, and after one look at Draco he kept looking at his feet, trying to stop his body from shaking

“Draco would you just stop glaring! You are scaring the boy.. Again!”  
“I did not glare, it’s not my fault he is scares easily, and besides it would be better if he knew his place from now”

Neville rolled his eyes but decided not to comment , knowing that it was Draco’s dominant side at the work and there was a ghost of smile on his lips, their families had told them they were mates, and the connection was supposed to kick up as soon as they become thirteen, but for now they were simply friends.

“Draco I was wondering where you were, I looked in all the cabins before I got here”  
It was Ron who spoke up this time, and Neville moved beside Draco and went into the cabin to sit beside Harry, who was by now shaking so hard, and his magic buzzing through his skin.

Harry kept thinking of his mother, how she trained him to control his magic, since even though it was locked, it still acted up at moments of strong emotion, and right at this moment Harry felt something fierce that he has yet to define. It was fear, no it wasn’t just fear, it was more than that, but Harry had a hard time defining it. Someone touched Harry’s shoulder and that made his magic wildly react pushing the stranger away. 

Neville fell on the floor, and Draco’s was furious, he held harry and pushed his back to the window, his hand holding harry up from the neck. Harry couldn’t breath, he was trying to remove Draco’s hands but he suddenly had no power left so he surrendered and looked into Draco’s eyes whom from the moment their eyes met and seen how weak and terrified Harry was, had jolted backwards. 

Draco tried to speak up and touch Harry again for a reason he couldn’t comprehend  
“I’m so- “  
“What is going on in here?”  
Percy Weasley came in after his brother had gone to him for help, he looked at Draco and saw Neville who now stood nervously looking at Harry who was sitting on the floor his eyes staring at nothing, then at Draco who had a guilty look on his face for a second till he saw Percy looking at him, and he just pulled on a cold look then held Neville’s hand and went outside of the cabin.

Percy didn’t want to deal with Draco, for he knew how powerful Draco is, and he knew that he would never get any information from him. He looked at Harry who slowly stood up and and sat down  
Ron who was standing beside his brother chose to speak now with a concerned voice “Are you alright Harry?”   
Harry felt some comfort when he heard the concern, he needed his mother protection so bad, and the concern he heard from Ron seemed Genuine, maybe the boy wasn’t bad and they could be friends. Harry slowly looked up at Ron with a weak smile and nodded. The Caused Ron to smiled widely and take his seat in front of Harry.

Percy smiled at his brother “Ron make sure you take care of Harry, and make sure he stays away from Malfoy” and he didn’t leave until he saw his brother nod affirmatively at him.

Percy walked through the train thinking about what had happened in the cabin, what he saw there with Harry was a look of pure submission when he looked at Draco, and it wasn’t the preferable kind. Even if he had only seen it for a few seconds, Harry looked as if he had given up on life, as if he was fine if Draco killed him. If Draco’s power had caused that, then it must be stopped, or at least trained, since he had never heard of dominant power to cause that kind of submission even in anger. Especially since Harry isn’t weak at all, it’s actually the opposite, he was able to feel a certain kind of of pure magic humming around Harry. 

Well it was only Percy who could feel it for now, since he has been very sensitive toward all types of magic since he was young.


	7. The nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright in this scene we will be going into Harry's past :)

December 19th 1986

Lily had just dropped little Harry at his school, and was now looking at him from far away. His school teacher had informed her that Harry wasn’t interacting with anyone at all in school Lily was actually used to Harry’s teacher saying that. Her little boy as a submissive wasn’t feeling truly safe, the only way for him to feel fine is if his dominant had acknowledged him and was staying with him, or if they were with him, and right now he had none. She wanted him to interact with the people, to have fun once in awhile, but whenever someone got close , Harry would shy away and sit in a corner. 

She kept looking for awhile, trying to think of a way to help her son be more interactive. They thought Harry had autism, and asked her to consult someone, but since they know nothing about magic, Lily had promised them she would do something, and then invented an imaginary doctor, that would be helping Harry. 

Her son was not sick, it was his magic, trying to protect Harry from strangers until the magic is unlocked and can reach it’s other half. Well they will have to find another way, cause there is no way she would ever unlock Harry’s magic while he is still young. She has been thinking and gathering the ingredients for a potion that would help her son’s future, and finally today she will be able to make it.

With a final look at Harry, she got into her car and was now driving back to home. James will be working right now, so she will be free in trying to make the potion she needs. That potion will hopefully give her the connection through her son to his dominant, so if her son can’t identify him for whatever reason there is in the future, then she will be able to.   
The potion was dangerous, since the maker will be the one to have the connection, and if for whatever reason the bond didn’t exist, it will all backfire at the potion maker, and result will be disastrous, but she knew there was a bond, there must be, for her son’s sake there has to be.

It took few hours for the potion to be done, it was almost time to get Harry back from school, so she called James asking him to get their son, and that will hopefully give her time to use the potion and for the effects to start.

The effect had immediately started, Lily had fallen onto the floor screaming in pain, the Connection was totally cut off, it was either the dominant was dead or something bad and evil is at work, when she locked her son’s magic she only stopped the flow of the bond, but this what she felt right now, meant the bond was severed.

James had gotten Harry, and when they got back home, he heard Lily screaming, so they both ran to the source of the screaming. They saw her crying and lying on the floor, and James used all kinds of spells to see what was going on, but nothing came out.

“Lily what happened? What is going on?”  
“Ja- James, I-I tried to do something, there is something very bad, I- I don’t know what to do” and she continued crying hugging her, with James understanding nothing but hugging her back, and Harry looking at them with tears falling from his eyes.

“Mommy” sometime had passed and the pain Lily felt, had faded after awhile, and she was just sniffling now, but when she heard she immediately looked at him and open her arms so he could come to her.

“Mommy please don’t do that again, he will never be here, the dark man said I was a bad boy, so the other will never be here, the other hate me” with that he started crying loudly.

Lily’s eyes widen, what was her son talking about? He had never told her about any dark man what does he mean? Though it was James who spoke while hugging Lily with one hand and using his other to make Harry look at him   
“Harry, honey, what do you mean by the dark man?”  
“I-I c-can’t I wasn’t supposed to say anything!, I’m s-s-sorry!”   
“Harry it’s okay! You can tell us anything!” James whispered softly to his son but Harry moved away and screamed “NO!, h-h-he will use his green light on you too if I did! I don’t mommy and daddy to be hurt! Please don’t make me”  
Lilly moved toward her and hugged him fiercely when she saw the fear in his eyes and the mention of the green light “Harry, love, no one will hurt us, and that man can’t get to us, I’ve told you before we are strong together, me, you and daddy, the man can never get to us, so no matter what he said do not be afraid” she was now looking into his eyes, and wiping the tears from his cheeks. He nodded slowly at her, then kept on looking down.

Lily had carried Harry to the sofa, and now she and James were on each side of Harry.

“The dark man..” Harry took a deep breath before continuing “He always comes in my dreams, h-he said if I tell you, he will use the same green he does on me, on both of you, and - and I know it hurts a lot, it always did and I don’t want you to feel it too, he told me that my other, umm my mate will never be there, that.. That he left because I was a very bad boy”  
He looked at Lily then at James “Was I bad? I tried to be good, but..but I don’t know what I did, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to be bad, please don’t leave me you too”

“Oh Harry, we love you so much, and you are always so good, you never ever were bad, and we will try our best to be always with you my baby” Lily was hugging Harry and crying, but James felt scared for his son, he had a feeling that the dark man was Voldemort, but what will they do now? If he had that kind of connection that could hurt Harry then what could they do?   
There must be something! And that green light, what is it? 

“Harry what do you mean by the green light, what does the man says when he casts it?”

Harry looked at his father from where he was now laying on his mother lap, and his emerald eyes darkened a bit   
“He says, avada ke-“  
“Oh god!” Lily was the one who screamed and gathered her son into her arms again, and now looked at James in fear over Harry’s head. James looked back helplessly, Voldemort had some how found a way to make the killing curse hurt Harry in his dreams. He covered his face with his hands trying to think about what to do.

Today wasn’t good at all, Lily had just put Harry on his bed even though it was night yet, but he had gone to sleep after all the crying, so she went out Harry’s room passing on her way the christmas tree they were planning to decorate. And she went to stand beside James who was looking at the window.

“Lily, we came here to protect Harry, but its not working! Voldemort can get to him in his sleep, I wan’t to save my son! What should we do!” and he hugged Lily 

“That’s what we are always trying James, today I thought I could help him with the potion today, but James nothing is working, for once in my life I wish could remove the magic away from Harry”

“Lily no that will on-“  
“I know! I know that will cause more harm than good, and that is the only reason why I’m not doing it, but what do we do now? How do we protect Harry!”

Before James could say anything a huge power had gone through the house making it tremble as if it was a earthquake.

“Harry!” they both screamed at the same time, and ran to his room.

He was screaming in his bed   
“NO!! MOMMY!DADDY! NO!!”  
“Harry I’m here baby I’m here!!” Lily spoke and tried to wake her son from the nightmare, and the moment he woke up he clung to her desperately “I should have never said anything, he hurt you! He-he” and kept on crying   
“Harry baby we are alright see!, that man can never get to us, this was just a nightmare!”  
She made Harry look into her eyes when she spoke, then she and James kept on hugging him to calm and comfort him, James trying to use his elven magic to make Harry feel safe with his presence, and Lily humming gently with her wood nymph magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this scene was rushed, so for the errors if you see too much.
> 
> and as I mentioned before, to whoever does read the notes I'm looking for a beta :)
> 
> Take care everyone!
> 
> TMS--


	8. The sorting and the Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I apologize from now for the mistakes in this scene, for it was made with a fevered mind, and the fever doesn't seem to be going anywhere yet.  
> I tried to re-read it, so hopefully it's good enough, and I wanted to add this scene since I won't be adding any new scene until after January 1st so 
> 
> Happy new Year everyone and Take care!
> 
> TMS--

They were getting off the train now, a giant man with long and wild beard guiding them. Harry was walking with Ron, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood who had come into their cabin, and Harry felt so comforted by their presence for some reason, so he didn’t ask any question and just smiled at the girls and listened to Hermione bicker and laugh together with Ron, though from time to time he would look at Luna who had been as quiet as Harry was and she would smile Gently at him.

They were all on a boat. Harry felt so amazed, he zoomed out of the conversation his group was having about Hogwarts. He was looking at the boat close to them, the one that had Draco Malfoy on it, and who was now looking at the sky, but as if he felt Harry’s stare he looked down and just kept on staring back with no menacing or glaring, just a simple eye contact, until someone had shaken Harry’s shoulder, and that made Harry look at the hand to see Ron telling him that they had reached Hogwarts gates.

Harry had heard so many tales about his father’s adventures in Hogwarts, but he never imagined it to be this way. It was amazing and scary altogether. He was just walking with Ron and the two girls shielding him from the rest of the students, and he was so thankful for that. Everyone was looking at him in wonder and awe, it was annoying and terrifying too.  
Draco had come closer to their group and was now laughing and talking with Ron. Luna stood between Harry and Draco, and was looking at Harry as if she knew what he was thinking, and finally with a gentle smile she spoke up  
“They have been friends since they were small kids, his family would go to gatherings done by the Malfoys and they became friends”

Harry didn’t know what to make of that, won’t Ron protect him from Draco. 

Will he even need the protection? Draco was ignoring him and acting as if Harry didn’t exist. Harry didn’t understand the feelings warring inside him, he was sad, happy, terrified and more than anything he felt he needed something so bad, he didn’t know exactly what, but he knew if he had it he will finally feel at rest. He had always had that feeling, his mother was always there to comfort him, and with her not being here, the feeling intensified with every passing second. 

A tall woman wearing a pointy hat, led them to the great hall. Ron and Draco were still talking together, and Neville was trying to start a conversation with Harry, but his attempt was stopped by both Hermione and Luna who had sensed how Harry was tense and terrified from the crowd.

They were going to be sorted into houses now, and Harry remembered that his father was sorted in Gryffindor, but he wasn’t sure he would fit in there, he thought he would definitely be sorted in Hufflepuff since he wasn’t that brave or smart so Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were out of the question, and that only left   
and Hufflepuff.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and was greeted with a loud cheer from his new house and a pat on the back by Percy who was the house prefect. Draco was next and was sorted into Slytherin and went to it full of pride, Neville was put into Gryffindor, Luna into Hufflepuff, Hermione got in Raveclaw. When it was Harry’s turn to be sorted his body was shaking and the hat was mumbling something, but Harry couldn’t concentrate. He was worried and closed his eyes to block all the stares coming from everybody. Though Harry had his eyes wide open when he heard which house the hat had sorted him into. 

He was going to be in Slytherin, Harry sat there shocked and had to be gently pushed toward his house table by Professor Mcgonagall.  
He was going to be in the same house as Draco, he looked back at the sorting hat as if it would scream and announce that it made a mistake and Harry shouldn’t have been sorted into Slytherin. He almost went and begged it to do that. He did not want to be with Draco, how was he going to survive? The boy will kill him! He already tried that when Harry had done nothing to him, what if Harry did do something? Then he would definitely be dead. With a grim face he sat at the table. A girl who sat beside Harry smiled at him and identified herself as Pansy Parkinson, but he was too tired to reciprocate. The emotion going through him were tiring him, and felt like either screaming and asking for his mother, or just crawling away from this place and be alone, with the hope that these emotions would stop.

He took a deep breath, and he felt someone staring at him from the professors table but he tried to ignore it, he wanted this night to pass, his housemates tried to strike a conversation but he stayed quiet, not even eating anything from the feast.

As the muggle saying ‘ The shit finally hit the fan’ when Pansy touched his hand, and finally Harry’s magic had had enough of the state his mind and body was in. So it flayed and pushed through all barriers trying to free itself it pushed everyone around Harry away. Harry had started the same humming he did in Diagon Alley. Remus Lupin who had heard from Lily about this had ran toward Harry in hope of trying to calm him and comfort him.

Even though Harry did try his best to stay calm, it was impossible. Draco tried to get closer to Harry, but an invisible hand had stopped him and he knew it was Noruiben. So he just stood there and listened to the sad humming keep on going. None of Remus’s attempts to calm Harry worked, he couldn’t even get that close to Harry, he saw one of the Hufflepuff’s first year student approach Harry, his magic had allowed her to get closer, and soon she was hugging Harry and calming him, so Remus went to the professors table kept looking at Harry to make sure he was alright. As for the other students they continued whispering about Harry and eating their dinner.

Dumbledore kept looking and contemplating what he should do, as he suspected, Harry did have a great amount of power, though something else he still can’t understand. So for now he spoke to the student announcing the end of the feast and that everyone should be leaving to their dorms, and the first year would be led by their prefects.

Harry didn’t want to let go, Having Luna close made him feel safe. So he struggled when someone else came and tried to separate them.

“Harry, it’s alright they won’t hurt, and I will see you in the morning so don’t worry, everything will be alright, besides it looks like you will have some good friends in Slytherin too!”

He looked at Luna when she spoke, and knew he had to let go, they were from different houses, and she had to leave. He slowly moved away, and then he saw what Luna meant be making friends from his house, the girl Pansy Parkinson was waiting for him with a smile. He then went toward Pansy.  
"I hope this time touching you won't cause a problem" Harry blinked at first " well i feel a lot better now than before" Pansy smiled at him the held his hand and started running.

“We have to hurry up Harry! Everyone has already left, and I don’t think you would wanna be lost on your first night!”  
He was running with her and looking for the path that the other Slytherin had gone through. Soon he was also holding her hands, Harry didn’t have any bad feelings coming from her, so she must be good, he was almost always able to feel if the person was good or bad.

They caught up with the rest of the Slytherin and were met by a dark boy 

“Pans what took you so long?”  
“I had to wait for Harry so he wouldn’t be alone”  
The boy kept looking at Harry as if he was waiting for a challenge   
“Oh stop it Blaise! You are my future mate you idiot! Besides Harry is going to be my best friend, so you better be good to him”  
Blaise huffed and rolled his eyes then smiled at Harry “Well I guess we will have to be friends too huh? The name is Blaise Zabini”  
The boy held his hands to Harry, so Harry first looked at Pansy who nodded at him then he looked at the offered hand and shook it.  
“I’m Harry Potter”  
The three of them moved again to after their fellow students, and soon they were in the dungeons, moving to enter the common room. Their prefect spoke the password to the portrait

“Snakes and Dragons” and soon all of the students entered the common room, the older students had gone to their rooms, with the first year following behind the prefect to be guided to theirs.

“Well Harry, just go on with Blaise to your room and I will see you in the morning, alright?”  
Harry nodded slowly then looked at Blaise, who had motioned for him to follow him.

They were now in the room they will be staying in, and Harry stood frozen at the door. He saw where his bed was but when he saw the one next to him, he totally froze. It was Draco Malfoy, why was he so unlucky? Why is it always like this, can he ask for a change in the room?  
“What’s wrong Harry?”  
Blaise asked worriedly from where he sat at his bed, and Harry shook his head.

“I can’t stay here” Harry whispered and Blaise couldn’t hear him quiet well  
“What did you say Harry?”

“Will you quit being dramatic potter? Just get to your bed and stop whining like a baby”  
It was Draco who spoke up after he heard what Harry said, and the moment he saw the hurt and the fear in Harry’s face he regretted it. Just why was he always saying the wrong thing to this boy, he didn’t want to be mean.

“What the hell Drake! Just mind your own business will you!”   
It was Blaise who spoke up in an angry voice, he had been friends with Draco since they were kids, and he has no idea why Draco was acting this way! Draco glared at Blaise, he might have felt guilty over what he said, but Blaise should never use that tone with him. 

As for Harry he had immediately after hearing what Draco said moved to his bed and stayed quiet.

 

Harry felt as if he had to do what he was told, his body had immediately moved after what Draco said, and he was terrified that Draco had the ability to do that! If he told his parents they will be even more worried, so he decided that he won’t, but he will try and find a book in here that would help him with this situation, his mother did tell him Hogwarts had a huge library, so he will start looking as soon as possible.

Blaise and Draco were still arguing, Harry just looked at them, he was still not used to Blaise, and he didn’t really think he would ever be, they were both dominants he could feel it, his parents taught him how to know who is a dominant, so he could stay away from them, since it could cause some problem for him as a submissive. He still doesn’t understand the whole thing about the dominants and their submissive, but he knew not to get near any. There was also the fact about his dominant. He will never be with Harry, because Harry will always be an annoying weakling, Harry had tried to be brave, all his wishes were made so he would be braver, and his other would come back to him, but Voldemort had finally showed him why he would never have his other, and Harry will have to be forever alone, with the sole connection to Voldemort, who he had grown accustomed to and the pain he caused him in every dream he had, even his parents think he no longer has those dreams, that their spell worked, but the truth was that Harry stopped telling them about it, since every time he did, there would be a new punishment waiting for him in his dream


	9. The first morning in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, i was stuck in another city without wifi, and just got back home.

Harry woke up close to midnight, it was another nightmare, this time though Voldemort had some orders, and Harry didn’t know what he should do. He was scared of him, but he didn’t want to do those things! 

“You talk a lot in your sleep”

Harry was startled out of his thought and to where the sound came from, it was all blurry, but he still knew who said that, it was Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and wore his glasses so he could see better.

“‘Care to tell me why you were mentioning Voldemort’s name?”

Harry’s eyes widened “It was just a nightmare” then he got off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Draco kept watching Harry, he woke up when he heard harry whimper in his sleep, and he stayed awake not knowing what to do, either wake the boy from what seemed like a nightmare, or just sit on his bed and wait, and he decided to wake him, but when he got closer to Harry’s bed he heard him mutter about having to do something and a name that made him freeze in his place, it was Voldemort and it made Draco move backward.

His father told him about the Dark Lord and how he would go after him and Neville if he comes back again, and they all know he will, since he was never totally defeated. Why would this boy say the name no one would ever dare to mention, and in his dreams too. He was told dreams were very powerful, but to dream of the Dark Lord and something he had to do? there must be something, and he will have to ask his godfather about it or one of his guardians.

He felt Harry wake up so he immediately got on his bed.

———

Harry was tired, and scared that Draco had heard what he said, he should have been more careful, and activated the sound muffler he used at home without his parents knowing. He tried avoiding Draco by staying in the common room till everyone else woke up.

Soon enough everyone was starting to wake up and get ready for their first day, and Harry decided that now would be a good time to get get his books then wait for Pansy to be done. He went to his room and straight to where his books were, got them and headed to the common room again, but Draco was nowhere in sight.

When he got to the common room Harry saw Pansy who smiled the moment she saw him

“Good morning Harry”

“Good morning”

“Did you get all your stuff, we’re going to have transfiguration as our first class”

“Yes, I’ve got everything, though aren’t we going to meet Luna and Hermione first?”

“Oh we will, in the great hall, though they won’t be with us in the first class, ours will be with the Gryffindors”

“Oh..”

“Don’t be sad Harry, I’m gonna be there for you and we will have so much fun!”

“Yea alright, let’s go to the great hall to meet them then”

Harry smiled at Pansy, and together they headed out of the common room but were stopped by Blaise’s loud voice 

“Not thinking of heading out without me are you?!”

Pansy rolled he eyes the looked at Blaise and smiled innocently 

“No, not at all, we were just going to wait for you outside!”

“Yea right!, you totally forgot about me!”

“Oh no, I would never forget! How could you say that, oh you hurt my poor heart my mate to be”

Pansy said innocently and tried to act heart broken, though Blaise just rolled his eyes at the act  
“Quit the act Pans I know it when you lie”

Harry started smiling then he soon laugh at the way they acted with each other, and the two just looked at him and soon joined him laughing too

“Well we need to head out if we are to get any breakfast before class starts” Pansy said that and the three of them headed out. Once they got to the great hall they all sat at the Slytherin table with Luna, Hermione and Ron joining them. They were all just talking loudly and laughing even Harry had joined the conversation and was laughing loudly, and did not see the hidden eyes that were watching him.

———

Draco had gone and talked to his guardian Noruiben about what happened with Harry earlier and also about his situation with the boy

“But Noruiben I’m telling you, I keep having this strange feeling, and it annoys me! Whenever I see him I feel so irritated, I even go on and say bad stuff for no reason”

“Draco, those feeling of your are a reflection of what your inner power is feeling, that boy is connected with deep darkness and you have to stay away”

“But.. It’s not-“

“No Draco, do not try to make more of it, do not dive into the darkness I have trained you too well to end up at that point”

“Alright” Draco was somehow diappointed, but he knew how tempting the dark powers can be, though it was good that his power was acting against it, but what if…

“Well then now why don’t you head back and have your breakfast”

“Alright, I will see you later”

Draco left his guardian and headed to the great hall, his mind was filled with ideas that involved using his powers to help Harry banish the darkness, he had a feeling deep down that the boy wasn’t bad, and his power were really great then he should be able to help the boy, he just needs to find a way to do it, though first he needs to be friends with Harry.

With determination he moved through the great hall and was now standing smiling confidently behind Harry

“Harry.. Can we please talk alone?”

Harry was laughing at something Ron said, but he stopped when he heard Draco’s voice and when looked at him, he just froze, trying to think about what would Draco want with him, they did not start well this morning, would Draco, talk about what he happened in the morning, no it doesn’t feel like that to Harry, and everything in this school is different that he was used to before, he was able to have fun with everyone and be at ease this morning, so maybe it is just like his mother said, the magic at Hogwarts will help him. Harry decided to see what Draco wanted and he nodded at him then he looked at his friends before leaving  
“Hermione, Luna I will see you at lunch, and I’ll see the rest of you in the class so you don’t have to wait for me”  
Harry said that and was now walking behind Draco,he was honestly still scared, but he might as well get this over with, before all of the courage he had now left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall be updating as mentioned previously every 1-3 day, it was just this hopefully one time, that i got delayed.
> 
> Well thanks too all who read this story! and I would love to read some of your comments

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list f each one with their creature blood  
> Lucius Malfoy: a Half Veela and Half Dark Elf with his Veela Side dominating.  
> Narcissa Black Malfoy: A half Dark Elf, Quarter Avariel Elf, quarter Human  
> Draco Malfoy: A mixture of Dark Elf and some of Light Elf charactaristics also some of the Veela power and the wings of Avariel elves.  
> James Potter: A Half Dark elf and Half Human  
> Lily Evans Potter: Half wood nymph and half human  
> Harry Potter: Quarter Wood Nymph and Quarter Dark elf the rest is Human  
> Severus Snape: Half Moon Elf and half human  
> Noruiben (OC): Full light elf  
> Gaeron (OC): Full Wood elf  
> Sirius Black: Half Dark Elf, Quarter Human Quarter Veela  
> Remus Lupin: Werewolf  
> Alice Longbottom: Half Dark elf, half Human  
> Frank Longbottom: Half Dark elf, half Human  
> Neville Long Bottom: Half Dark elf, half Human
> 
> and if there was any new character added I'm gonna mention the creature blood it has in the notes
> 
> FYI I'm still writing this story, and you comment are very much welcome.


End file.
